


Best Woman.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [32]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: This is set season 6 episode 17Bomb Voyage.





	Best Woman.

Everyone is at The Dirty Robber.

 

“I asked Jane to be my best…well, women.”

“And I said yes.” 

“That’s great.” Says Angela 

“You don’t mind do you?, it’s just I’ve known Jane…”

“Nah come on, Korsak I get it.” Replies Frankie

“Maura, I’m so glad you’re back.” Says Korsak 

“Me too.”

“How you doing, you Ok.” Asks Jane

“I’m good, all in a days work.”

 

Maura smiles, then she suddenly stops.

 

“What?”

“You’re not, thinking of wearing a suit are you?”

“Is that, bad.” Replies Jane

 

Maura mouths ‘Oh my God.’

 

“Kidding…No I’m not going to wear a suit. I wear suits for work. I just don’t know where to start.”

“We’ll go shopping.”

 

Jane sighs.

 

“It’s going to be hours and 10 different shops, isn’t it”

“It doesn’t have to be, we’ll just go to one shop.”

“Promise.”

“I promise.” Replies Maura

 


End file.
